


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 5

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, HSLKFJSALKDJFLKJFKLJFDDKSJFKS HELP, IF ANYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER PLEASE TELL ME THIS ONE IS WAY WORSE, ITS REALLY RUSHED AND STUFF I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND ESTABLISH THE RELATIONSHIP, Y'ALL CAN KILL ME NOW THIS IS REALLY BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Red decides that it's high time that Venomous takes a break, which leads to something Venomous has been hesitant of facing for a bit now.





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is so bad i'm not even gonna lie lol
> 
> sorry in advance ickkckk

Working with Venomous got a bit less awkward for both him and Red after a while. They got used to each other's company in the lab and around the house. Red finally was comfortable living in the new area after about a week of living there. Even still, she started to notice Venomous' growing stress about whatever 'feelings' had been plaguing his mind, as he called it. He seemed less relaxed than usual, especially from since they met. Red was starting to get worried, especially when she found Venomous punching a punching bag, violently. He still wore his turtle neck, but sweat was trickling down his forehead. He seemed angry, very angry. He panted, holding his fist in the other hand. He grunted, and when he let go of it, his knuckles were bleeding. He still continued to punch the punching bag. 

"Venomous?" Red called. Venomous didn't acknowledge her. He just kept going, grunting as he laid every punch. He started punching harder until he stopped. He cried out in pain and hissed, holding his fist. It seemed like that was all he could take. "Venomous." Red said, louder. He looked over, finally. "This needs to stop. You need a break." She declared. He didn't protest. He just looked down and slowly came over to her. "Let's get that hand wrapped up, alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the bathroom.

...

"I've been thinking..." Red said, wrapping a white bandage around Venomous' knuckles. "Maybe you should take a day off. You seem like you need it, honestly." "I don't need a break..." He muttered, tensing as she tightened it slightly. "Look," She cut the bandage and looked at him. "I know you're my boss, but in order for you to keep doing your job, you need to chill out a bit." He looked down. "Please." She begged. "Just for one day, alright? We can do some different stuff around town to get your mind off of work." He sighed. "Fine..." He looked up at her again, and she smiled. "Good." 

As she left, Venomous looked down at his hand. He stared at it quietly. After all these years, he still had that obsession of getting stronger. He shook is head. No, he's taking a break today. That's what he was going to do.

...

"So, where are you taking me?" Venomous asked, his hands in the pockets of the light purple hoodie he wore. "I wanted to start off simple first," Red said, dragging him along. "So what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" "I'm not a child, Red." He said. "Neither am I, but I still like ice cream." She informed. He rolled his eyes. "Strawberry..." He admitted, and Red smiled. She lead him to an ice cream stand with a sign that said "Dots for Dipping" and bought two cups. "They're little balls of ice cream." She said as she handed him the cup. "It's really good." Venomous reluctantly put the spoon in his mouth. He blinked. "It's... Actually good..." He said. Red smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Everyone likes Dots for Dipping." She ate a spoonful with a smile and they continued their walk. 

Red lead them to a zoo, excitedly. She loved seeing the otters the most, watching them wriggle in the water playfully. Venomous seemed to enjoy the nocturnal part of the zoo. "I have a strange fascination with owls, honestly." He said, staring at the birds. "I thought it would have been snakes." Red replied. He chuckled. "That would make more sense, wouldn't it?" He asked. Red giggled softly, and it caught Venomous by surprise. He hadn't heard her laugh yet, and hearing it for the first time... It made him happy. He glanced over at her and smiled, which she returned. 

Upon their journey in the zoo, they came across a fox exhibit. Red didn't really seem to like it very much. Her tail found it's place between her legs, her eyes filled with slight fear. Venomous noticed immediately. He watched an employee walk by and pointed a ray gun at him. He nudged his head towards Red, and the employee fearfully went into the exhibit and let the foxes free. Red looked at Venomous, surprised, as he put his ray gun away in his hoodie pocket. He looked down at her and tensed slightly. He coughed into his fist, looking away. "I...It was an injustice to... Have those foxes caged like that-" "Thanks." She said. He nodded, quietly. His cheeks felt strangely warm, but he ignored it. "We should probably leave now." He pointed out, and they hurried out of the zoo before they were caught. 

...

"You aren't very good at this..." Venomous stated as he watched Red cling to the rail. They decided to go ice skating next, which was Red's idea, yet she was still terrified to move away from the safety of the wall. Venomous, however, was good at it. Too good, which is what Red thought. "You aren't going to have much fun if you don't get away from the wall, Red." He said. Red shook her head. "I have horrible balance already... I don't wanna risk it..." She clutched tighter on the rail. Venomous sighed and reached out his hand. "Here, I'll teach you. If you fall I'll catch you, okay?" He asked, looking out towards the middle of the rink. She hesitantly took it, and he quickly pulled her out into the middle of rink. She dug her nails into his arm, grabbing on for dear life. He tensed. "Please loosen your grip-" He groaned. She did, but still kept a firm grip on his arm. "This isn't so bad, is it?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head slightly. He chuckled a bit. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. She shook her head. "Alright..."

It was strange how comfortable her tight grip was now. It was strangely comforting after all the stress from the past few days. Perhaps he needed someone who needed him? Maybe that was the strange feeling that she made him feel; a longing for someone to depend on him, or just someone to be there. The feeling of someone being there was refreshing, it was enjoyable. Perhaps she understood.

After a few minutes of circling around the rink, they decided that it might be time to go home. They exited the rink and gave away their skates to the front counter and stepped out of the building. Venomous looked down at his hand and saw another one, a paler one, placed in his. He looked at Red. "Are you alright? We're out of the rink, now." He asked. She looked at him and her cheeks dusted pink. "Uh, yeah. Sorry."

They still didn't let go. 

...

The walk back to the house was chilly. Red rubbed her arm, her teeth chattering. Venomous sighed and pulled her closer. "It's only for warmth..." He claimed, but the two felt comfortable. It was a strange, contempt feeling the two shared. Neither of them bothered to bring it up, even when they reached the front door.

Venomous put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door. "It feels like I'm in high school," He said, looking up at the stars in the sky. "Being taken back home with some girl..." He chuckled, the warmth of his breath appearing in a cloud. Red rocked back and forth on her heels. "Yeah... Kinda..." She said, quietly. Venomous looked down at Red. She looked nervous, playing with her hands in front of her. "Red," He began, and she looked at him. "Um, thank you for today... I really needed a break..." She nodded. "I'm glad... I had fun too..." She looked up at him. They stood there silently before she quickly stepped up on her tip toes to give him a small peck on the cheek. She tensed, then ran inside the house. 

Venomous felt his cheek. That feeling of pure contemptment came back to him in a wave. This feeling was strange, it was unprofessional. But as he walked inside, he realized that he was okay with it. It was inane to feel this way towards someone, especially again, but he was fine with it. At least it gave him a weird comfort. All of it was weird, all of it was confusing. And maybe that's what he liked about it the most, just the chaos of it all. 

He came up to her while she was rushing up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. It was stupid. It was incredibly inane. 'Stop it. You don't need this again.' He lifted her chin up. 'It's childish. You're an adult now. Adults hide their feelings. They stay strong and never act on their emotions.' He bent down towards her lips. 'Stop it. You have to be strong. This isn't strong, it's stupid. She's your assistant, not your childhood sweetheart. Stop it. STOP IT.' As their lips met, he pushed the thoughts and the stress back into the darkness of his mind. He tilted his head, perfectly contempt where he was. Maybe that's all he needed all along.

Shadowy didn't like that.


End file.
